fanonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Logiciel système GameCube
Le logiciel système GameCube est le système d'exploitation pouvant être mis à jour de la GameCube. Premier démarrage Langue Kies jou taal. ۔اختر لغتك ቋንቋዎን ይምረጡ. Select your language. Selecciona idioma. Choisissiez la langue. Seleziona lingua. Hifantina ny teny. Sankhani chinenero chanu. Selecione sua lingua. Scègghiri vostru lingua. Dooro luuqadaada. Khetha puo ea hau. Chagua lugha yako. Ukhethe ulwimi lwakho. Khetha ulimi lwakho. Vælg dit sprog. Bitte wählen sie ihre sprachen aus. Select your language. Selecciona idioma. Choisissiez la langue. E koho i kāu'ōlelo. Chwazi lang ou. Seleziona lingua. Selecteer een taal. Seleccione ár hñä. Coleccion di su idioma. Selecione sua lingua. Seleccione u t'aano. Select your language. Selecciona idioma. Choisissiez la langue. Tīpako koutou reo. Velg språk. ۔اختر لغتك Seçin dil. আপনার ভাষা নির্বাচন করুন। Pinili ang imong pinulongan. Επιλέξτε την γλώσσα σας. Select your language. Selecciona idioma. ۔زبان خود را انتخاب کنید Piliin ang iyong wika. Choisissiez la langue. તમારી ભાષા પસંદ કરો. .בחר את השפה שלך अपनी भाषा का चयन करें। Ընտրեք ձեր լեզուն։ Pilih bahasamu. あなたの言語を選択してください。 Pilih basa sampeyan. აირჩიეთ ენა. Тіліңізді таңдаңыз. ជ្រើសរើសភាសារបស់អ្នក។ ನಿಮ್ಮ ಭಾಷೆಯನ್ನು ಆಯ್ಕೆ ಮಾಡಿ. 언어를 선택하십시오. Zimanê xwe hilbijêrin. Сиздин тилди тандоо. ເລືອກພາສາຂອງທ່ານ. നിങ്ങളുടെ ഭാഷ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക. Хэлээ сонгоно уу. आपली भाषा निवडा. Pilih bahasa anda. သင်၏ဘာသာစကားကိုရွေးချယ်ပါ။ आफ्नो भाषा चयन गर्नुहोस्। ਆਪਣੀ ਭਾਸ਼ਾ ਚੁਣੋ. ۔خپل ژبه غوره کړئ Selecione sua lingua. Выберите ваш язык. ۔توھان جي ٻولي چونڊيو ඔබේ භාෂාව තෝරන්න. Pilih basa. உங்கள் மொழியைத் தேர்ந்தெடுக்கவும். మీ భాషను ఎంచుకోండి. Hili ita-nia lian. Забони худро интихоб кунед เลือกภาษาของคุณ. Dilinizi seçiniz. ۔اپنی زبان منتخب کریں Tilingizni tanlang. Chọn ngôn ngữ của bạn. .אויסקלייַבן דיין שפּראַך 选择你的语言。 選擇你的語言。 選擇你既語言。 Elixir so idioma. Seçin dil. Үҙ телегеҙҙе һайлағыҙ. Выберыце мову. Изберете вашия език. Dibabit ho yezh. Izaberite jezik. Seleccioni el seu idioma. Йылмым ойыро. Сайлымаш йӹлмӹвлӓ. Sceglie a vostra lingua. Vyberte svůj jazyk. Dewiswich eich iaith. Vælg dit sprog. Bitte wählen sie ihre sprachen aus. Επιλέξτε την γλώσσα σας. Select your language. Selecciona idioma. Valige oma keel. Hizkuntza hautatu. Valitse kieli. Choisissiez la langue. Selektearje jo taal. Roghnaigh do theanga. Tagh do chànan. Selecciona o teu idioma. Reih yn çhengey. Odaberite svoj jezik. Válaszd ki a nyelved. Ընտրեք ձեր լեզուն։ Veldu tungumálið þitt. Seleziona lingua. აირჩიეთ ენა. Тіліңізді таңдаңыз. Eligere translitterandi linguam tuam. Wielt är sprooch. Pasirinkite savo kalbą. Izvēlies savu valodu. Одберете го вашиот јазик. Agħżel il ligna tiegħek. Selecteer een taal. Velg språk. Wybierz swój język. Selecione sua lingua. Selectați limba dvs. Выберите ваш язык. Scègghiri vostru lingua. Wale yer leid. Vyberte svoj jazyk. Izberite svoj jezik. Zgjidhni gjuhën tuaj. Одаберите језик. Odaberite jezik. Välj ditt språk. Dilinizi seçiniz. Сайлагыз сезнең тел. Быръе кыл. Виберіть свою мову. Select your language. Selecciona idioma. Digitaka na nomu vosa. Choisissiez la langue. E koho i kāu'ōlelo. Pilih bahasamu. あなたの言語を選択してください。 Tīpako koutou reo. Selecione sua lingua. Filifilia lau gagana. Hili ita-nia lian. Fili ho'o lea fakafonua. A maiti i to outou reo. Zabi harshe. Họrọ asụsụ gị. Sarudzai mutauro. Yan ede rẹ. Xaiv koj cov lus. Selzu'e do bangu. Sele se lanua. Elektu vian lingvon. Selektar tua linguo. Hol wIv. K’wanik’wawoni yimiret’u. Aikhtar laghtak. K'wanik'wawoni yimiret'u. Vybierycie movu. Izberete vashiya ezik. Āpanāra bhāṣā nirbācana karuna. Epiléxte tin glóssa sas. Tamārī bhāṣā pasanda karō. Yntrek’ dzer lezun. Anata no gengo o sentaku shite kudasai. Airchiet ena. Tiliñizdi tañdañız. Chreusareusa pheasaea robsa anak. Nim'ma bhāṣeyannu āyke māḍi. Eon-eoleul seontaeghasibsio. Sizdin tildi tandoo. Leuok phasa khongthan. Odberete go vašiot jazik. Niṅṅaḷuṭe bhāṣa tiraññeṭukkuka. Khelee songono uu. Āpalī bhāṣā nivaḍā. Saineat bharsarhcakarrko rwayhkyaal par. Āphnō bhāṣā cayana garnuhōs. Āpaṇī bhāśā cuṇō. Vyberite vash yazyk. Obē bhāṣāva tōranna. Uṅkaḷ moḻiyait tērnteṭukkavum. Mī bhāṣanu en̄cukōṇḍi. Zaʙoni xudro intixoʙ kuned. Leụ̄xk p̣hās̄ʹā k̄hxng khuṇ. Vyberitʹ svoyu movu. Aoysklaybn deyn shprakh. Xuǎnzé nǐ de yǔyán. Afrikkaans አማርኛ Āmariññā (latīni) عربية Alʿarabīya (latinia) Asturianu Azərbaycen (latın) Башҡортса Беларуская Biélarouskaïa (latyń) Български Bŭlgarski (latinski) বাংলা Bangla (lyāṭina) Brezhoneg Bosanski (latinica) Català Sinugboanon Марий йылме Марий йылме (Кырык) Corsu Čeština Cymraeg Dansk Deutsch Eλληνικά Elliniká (latiniká) English Esperanto Español Eesti Euskara Suomi فارسی Filipino Na Vosa Vakaviti Français Frysk Gaeilge Gàidhlig Galego ગુજરાતી Gudjarātī (lēṭina) Gaelg Hausa ‘Ōlelo Hawaiʻi עִבְרִית हिन्दी Hindī (laitin) Hmong daw Hrvatski Kreyòl ayisyen Magyar Հայերեն Hayerēn (latineren) Bahasa Indonesia Igbo Ido Íslenska Italiano 日本語 Nihongo (raten) La .lojban. Basa Jawa ქართული Kartuli (latinuri) Қазақша Qazaqşa (latın) ភាសាខ្មែរ Pheasaeakhmer (latang) ಕನ್ನಡ Kannaḍa (lyāṭin) 한국말 Hangukmal (latin-eo) Kurdî Кыргызча Kyrgyzça (latınça) Latīna Lëtzebuergesch ພາສາລາວ Phasa Lao (la taeng) Lietuvių Latviešu Malagasy Māori Македонски Makedonski (latinski) മലയാളം Malayāḷaṃ (lāṟṟin) Монгол хэл (кирилл) Mongol khel (latin) मराठी Marāṭhī (lĕṭina) Bahasa Melayu Malti မြန်မာစာ MjàNmàzəgà (laattain) नेपाली Nepālī (lyāṭina) Nederlands Norsk Chichewa Querétaro Otomi ਪੰਜਾਬੀ Pañjābī (laiṭina) Papiamentu Polski پښتو Português Română Русский Russkiy (latinskiy) Sicilianu Scots سنڌي සිංහල Sinhala (latin) Slovenčina Slovenščina ChiShona Gagana Sāmoa Af-Soomaali Shqip Српски (ћирилица) Srpski (latin) Sesotho Basa Sunda Svenska தமிழ் Tamiḻ (lattīṉ) తెలుగు Tĕlugu (lāṭin) Tetun Тоҷикӣ Tojikī (latin) ภาษาไทย Phasa Thai (latin) Toki pona TlhIngan Hol Lea faka-Tonga Türkçe Татар теле Reo tahiti Удмурт кыл Українська Ukrayins'ka (latynsʹkyy) اردو Oʻzbekcha Tiếng Việt IsiXhosa ייִדיש Idish (latayn) Yorùbá Màaya T'àan 中文（简体） 中文（繁體） 粵語 Zhōngwén (lādīng) IsiZulu Texte *'Officiel' ;Afrique *Afrikkans : Kies jou taal. *Arabe : ۔اختر لغتك *Amharique : ቋንቋዎን ይምረጡ. *Anglais : Select your language. *Espagnol : Selecciona idioma. *Français : Choisissiez la langue. *Italien : Seleziona lingua. *Malgache : Hifantina ny teny. *Nyanja : Sankhani chinenero chanu. *Portugais : Selecione sua lingua. *Sicilien : Scègghiri vostru lingua. *Somali : Dooro luuqadaada. *Sesotho : Khetha puo ea hau. *Swahili : Chagua lugha yako. *Xhosa : Ukhethe ulwimi lwakho. *Zoulou : Khetha ulimi lwakho. ;Amérique *Danois : Vælg dit sprog. *Allemand : Bitte wählen sie ihre sprachen aus. *Anglais : Select your language. *Espagnol : Selecciona idioma. *Français : Choisissiez la langue. *Hawaïen : E koho i kāu'ōlelo. *Créole haïtien : Chwazi lang ou. *Italien : Seleziona lingua. *Néerlandais : Selecteer een taal. *Querétaro : Seleccione ár hñä. *Papiamento : Coleccion di su idioma. *Portugais : Selecione sua lingua. *Maya yucatèque : Seleccione u t'aano. ;Antarctique *Anglais : Select your language. *Espagnol : Selecciona idioma. *Français : Choisissiez la langue. *Maori : Tīpako koutou reo. *Norvégien : Velg språk. ;Asie *Arabe : ۔اختر لغتك *Azéri (latin) : Seçin dil. *Bengali : আপনার ভাষা নির্বাচন করুন। *Cebuano : Pinili ang imong pinulongan. *Grec : Επιλέξτε την γλώσσα σας. *Anglais : Select your language. *Espagnol : Selecciona idioma. *Persan : ۔زبان خود را انتخاب کنید *Filipino : Piliin ang iyong wika. *Français : Choisissiez la langue. *Gujarati : તમારી ભાષા પસંદ કરો. *Hébreu : .בחר את השפה שלך *Hindi : अपनी भाषा का चयन करें। *Arménien : Ընտրեք ձեր լեզուն։ *Indonésien : Pilih bahasamu. *Japonais : あなたの言語を選択してください。 *Javanais : Pilih basa sampeyan. *Géorgien : აირჩიეთ ენა. *Kazakh : Тіліңізді таңдаңыз. *Khmer : ជ្រើសរើសភាសារបស់អ្នក។ *Kannada : ನಿಮ್ಮ ಭಾಷೆಯನ್ನು ಆಯ್ಕೆ ಮಾಡಿ. *Coréen : 언어를 선택하십시오. *Kurde : Zimanê xwe hilbijêrin. *Kirghize : Сиздин тилди тандоо. *Laotien : ເລືອກພາສາຂອງທ່ານ. *Malayalam : നിങ്ങളുടെ ഭാഷ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക. *Mongol (cyrillique) : Хэлээ сонгоно уу. *Marathi : आपली भाषा निवडा. *Malais : Pilih bahasa anda. *Birman : သင်၏ဘာသာစကားကိုရွေးချယ်ပါ။ *Népalais : आफ्नो भाषा चयन गर्नुहोस्। *Penjabi : ਆਪਣੀ ਭਾਸ਼ਾ ਚੁਣੋ. *Pachto : ۔خپل ژبه غوره کړئ *Portugais : Selecione sua lingua. *Russe : Выберите ваш язык. *Sindhi : ۔توھان جي ٻولي چونڊيو *Cingalais : ඔබේ භාෂාව තෝරන්න. *Soundanais : Pilih basa. *Tamoul : உங்கள் மொழியைத் தேர்ந்தெடுக்கவும். *Télougou : మీ భాషను ఎంచుకోండి. *Tétoum : Hili ita-nia lian. *Tadjik : Забони худро интихоб кунед. *Thaï : เลือกภาษาของคุณ. *Turc : Dilinizi seçiniz. *Ourdou : ۔اپنی زبان منتخب کریں *Ouzbek : Tilingizni tanlang. *Vietnamien : Chọn ngôn ngữ của bạn. *Yiddish : .אויסקלייַבן דיין שפּראַך *Chinois (simplifié) : 选择你的语言。 *Chinois (traditionnel) : 選擇你的語言。 *Cantonais : 選擇你既語言。 ;Europe *Asturien : Elixir so idioma. *Azéri (latin) : Seçin dil. *Bachkir : Үҙ телегеҙҙе һайлағыҙ. *Biélorusse : Выберыце мову. *Bulgare : Изберете вашия език. *Breton : Dibabit ho yezh. *Bosnien (latin) : Izaberite jezik. *Catalan : Seleccioni el seu idioma. *Mari : Йылмым ойыро. *Mari (montagnes) : Сайлымаш йӹлмӹвлӓ. *Corse : Sceglie a vostra lingua. *Tchèque : Vyberte svůj jazyk. *Gallois : Dewiswich eich iaith. *Danois : Vælg dit sprog. *Allemand : Bitte wählen sie ihre sprachen aus. *Grec : Επιλέξτε την γλώσσα σας. *Anglais : Select your language. *Espagnol : Selecciona idioma. *Estonien : Valige oma keel. *Basque : Hizkuntza hautatu. *Finnois : Valitse kieli. *Français : Choisissiez la langue. *Frison occidental : Selektearje jo taal. *Irlandais : Roghnaigh do theanga. *Gaélique écossais : Tagh do chànan. *Galicien : Selecciona o teu idioma. *Mannois : Reih yn çhengey. *Croate : Odaberite svoj jezik. *Hongrois : Válaszd ki a nyelved. *Arménien : Ընտրեք ձեր լեզուն։ *Islandais : Veldu tungumálið þitt. *Italien : Seleziona lingua. *Géorgien : აირჩიეთ ენა. *Kazakh : Тіліңізді таңдаңыз. *Latin : Eligere translitterandi linguam tuam. *Luxembourgeois : Wielt är sprooch. *Lituanien : Pasirinkite savo kalbą. *Letton : Izvēlies savu valodu. *Macédonien : Одберете го вашиот јазик. *Maltais : Agħżel il ligna tiegħek. *Néerlandais : Selecteer een taal. *Norvégien : Velg språk. *Polonais : Wybierz swój język. *Portugais : Selecione sua lingua. *Roumain : Selectați limba dvs. *Russe : Выберите ваш язык. *Sicilien : Scègghiri vostru lingua. *Scots : Wale yer leid. *Slovaque : Vyberte svoj jazyk. *Slovène : Izberite svoj jezik. *Albanais : Zgjidhni gjuhën tuaj. *Serbe (cyrillique) : Одаберите језик. *Serbe (latin) : Odaberite jezik. *Suédois : Välj ditt språk. *Turc : Dilinizi seçiniz. *Tatar : Сайлагыз сезнең тел. *Oudmourte : Быръе кыл. *Ukrainien : Виберіть свою мову. ;Océanie *Anglais : Select your language. *Espagnol : Selecciona idioma. *Fidjien : Digitaka na nomu vosa. *Français : Choisissiez la langue. *Hawaïen : E koho i kāu'ōlelo. *Indonésien : Pilih bahasamu. *Japonais: あなたの言語を選択してください。 *Maori : Tīpako koutou reo. *Portugais : Selecione sua lingua. *Samoan : Filifilia lau gagana. *Tétoum : Hili ita-nia lian. *Tongien : Fili ho'o lea fakafonua. *Tahitien : A maiti i to outou reo. *'Inventaire' ;Afrique *Haoussa : Zabi harshe. *Igbo : Họrọ asụsụ gị. *Shona : Sarudzai mutauro. *Yoruba : Yan ede rẹ. ;Amérique ;Asie *Hmong daw : Xaiv koj cov lus. ;Europe ;Océanie *'Langue construite' ;Simplifiée *Lojban : Selzu'e do bangu. *Toki pona : Sele se lanua. ;Auxiliaire *Espéranto : Elektu vian lingvon. *Ido : Selektar tua linguo. ;Fiction *Klingon : Hol wIv. *'Langue morte' **'Officiel' ;Afrique ;Amérique ;Asie *Azéri (arabe) : ۔ﺱ چیﻥ ﺩیﻝ *Azéri (latin, 1829-1839) : Seçin dil. ;Europe *Azéri (arabe) : ۔ﺱ چیﻥ ﺩیﻝ *Azéri (latin, 1829-1839) : Seçin dil. ;Océanie **'Inventaire' ;Afrique ;Amérique ;Asie ;Europe ;Océanie *'Langue vernaculaire' ;Afrique ;Amérique ;Asie ;Europe ;Océanie *'Translittération' **'Écriture' ;Cyrillique ;Latin *Amharique (latin) : K’wanik’wawoni yimiret’u. *Arabe (latin) : Aikhtar laghtak. *Amharique (latin) : K'wanik'wawoni yimiret'u. *Biélorusse (latin) : Vybierycie movu. *Bulgare (latin) : Izberete vashiya ezik. *Bengali (latin) : Āpanāra bhāṣā nirbācana karuna. *Grec (latin) : Epiléxte tin glóssa sas. *Gujarati (latin) : Tamārī bhāṣā pasanda karō. *Hindi (latin) : Apanee bhaasha ka chayan karen. *Arménien (latin) : Yntrek’ dzer lezun. *Japonais (latin) : Anata no gengo o sentaku shite kudasai. *Géorgien (latin) : Airchiet ena. *Kazakh (latin) : Tiliñizdi tañdañız. *Khmer (latin) : Chreusareusa pheasaea robsa anak. *Kannada (latin) : Nim'ma bhāṣeyannu āyke māḍi. *Coréen (latin) : Eon-eoleul seontaeghasibsio. *Kirghize (latin) : Sizdin tildi tandoo. *Laotien (latin) : Leuok phasa khongthan. *Macédonien (latin) : Odberete go vašiot jazik. *Malayalam (latin) : Niṅṅaḷuṭe bhāṣa tiraññeṭukkuka. *Mongol (latin) : Khelee songono uu. *Marathi (latin) : Āpalī bhāṣā nivaḍā. *Marathi (latin) : Saineat bharsarhcakarrko rwayhkyaal par. *Népalais (latin) : Āphnō bhāṣā cayana garnuhōs. *Penjabi (latin) : Āpaṇī bhāśā cuṇō. *Russe (latin) : Vyberite vash yazyk. *Cingalais (latin) : Obē bhāṣāva tōranna. *Tamoul (latin) : Uṅkaḷ moḻiyait tērnteṭukkavum. *Télougou (latin) : Mī bhāṣanu en̄cukōṇḍi. *Tadjik (latin) : Zaʙoni xudro intixoʙ kuned. *Thaï (latin) : Leụ̄xk p̣hās̄ʹā k̄hxng khuṇ. *Ukrainien (latin) : Vyberitʹ svoyu movu. *Yiddish (latin) : Aoysklaybn deyn shprakh. *Chinois (latin) : Xuǎnzé nǐ de yǔyán. **'Tactile' ***'Caractères' ;Moon ***'Sonographie' ;Braille ;New York Point *'Effet' Sélectionner *Afrikaans : Afrikkaans *Amharique : አማርኛ *Amharique (latin) : Āmariññā (latīni) *Arabe (عربية) *Arabe (latin) (Alʿarabīya (latinia)) *Asturien (Asturianu) *Azéri (latin) (Azərbaycen (latın)) *Bachkir (Башҡортса) *Bachkir (latin) (Başqortsa (??????)) *Biélorusse (Беларуская) *Biélorusse (latin) (Biélarouskaïa (latyń)) *Bulgare (Български) *Bulgare (latin) (Bŭlgarski (latinski)) *Bengali (বাংলা) *Bengali (latin) (Bangla (lyāṭina)) *Breton (Brezhoneg) *Bosnien (latin) (Bosanski (latinica)) *Catalan (Català) *Cebuano (Sinugboanon) *Mari (Марий йылме) *Mari (latin) (Marij jylme (??????)) *Mari (montagnes) (Марий йылме (Кырык)) *Mari (montagnes, latin) (Marij jylme (Kyryk, ??????)) *Corse (Corsu) *Tchèque (Čeština) *Gallois (Cymraeg) *Danois (Dansk) *Allemand (Deutsch) *Grec (Eλληνικά) *Grec (latin) (Elliniká (latiniká)) *Anglais (English) *Espéranto (Esperanto) *Espagnol (Español) *Estonien (Eesti) *Basque (Euskara) *Finnois (Suomi) *Persan (فارسی) *Persan (latin) (Fārsi (??????)) *Filipino (Filipino) *Fidjien (Na Vosa Vakaviti) *Français (Français) *Frison occidental (Frysk) *Irlandais (Gaeilge) *Gaélique écossais (Gàidhlig) *Galicien (Galego) *Gujarati (ગુજરાતી) *Gujarati (latin) (Gudjarātī (lēṭina)) *Mannois (Gaelg) *Haoussa (Hausa) *Hawaïen (‘Ōlelo Hawaiʻi) *Hébreu (עִבְרִית) *Hébreu (latin) (Ivrit (??????)) *Hindi (हिन्दी) *Hindi (latin) (Hindī (laitin)) *Hmong daw (Hmong daw) *Croate (Hrvatski) *Créole haïtien (Kreyòl ayisyen) *Hongrois (Magyar) *Arménien (Հայերեն) *Arménien (latin) (Hayerēn (latineren)) *Indonésien (Bahasa Indonesia) *Igbo (Igbo) *Ido (Ido) *Islandais (Íslenska) *Italien (Italiano) *Japonais (日本語) *Japonais (latin) (Nihongo (raten)) *Lojban (La .lojban.) *Javanais (Basa Jawa) *Géorgien (ქართული) *Géorgien (latin) (Kartuli (latinuri)) *Kazakh (Қазақша) *Kazakh (latin) (Qazaqşa (latın)) *Khmer (ភាសាខ្មែរ) *Khmer (latin) (Pheasaeakhmer (latang)) *Kannada (ಕನ್ನಡ) *Kannada (latin) (Kannaḍa (lyāṭin)) *Coréen (한국말) *Coréen (latin) (Hangukmal (latin-eo)) *Kurde (Kurdî) *Kirghize (Кыргызча) *Kirghize (latin) (Kyrgyzça (latınça)) *Latin (Latīna) *Luxembourgeois (Lëtzebuergesch) *Laotien (ພາສາລາວ) *Laotien (latin) (Phasa Lao (la taeng)) *Lituanien (Lietuvių) *Letton (Latviešu) *Malgache (Malagasy) *Maori (Māori) *Macédonien (Македонски) *Macédonien (latin) (Makedonski (latinski)) *Malayalam (മലയാളം) *Malayalam (latin) (Malayāḷaṃ (lāṟṟin)) *Mongol (cyrillique) (Монгол хэл (кирилл)) *Mongol (latin) (Mongol khel (latin)) *Marathi (मराठी) *Marathi (latin) (Marāṭhī (lĕṭina)) *Malais (Bahasa Melayu) *Maltais (Malti) *Birman (မြန်မာစာ) *Birman (latin) (MjàNmàzəgà (laattain)) *Népalais (नेपाली) *Népalais (latin) (Nepālī (lyāṭina)) *Néerlandais (Nederlands) *Norvégien (Norsk) *Nyanja (Chichewa) *Querétaro Otomi (Querétaro Otomi) *Penjabi (ਪੰਜਾਬੀ) *Penjabi (latin) (Pañjābī (laiṭina)) *Papiamento (Papiamentu) *Polonais (Polski) *Pachto (پښتو) *Pachto (latin) (Paṣto (??????)) *Portugais (Português) *Roumain (Română) *Russe (Русский) *Russe (latin) (Russkiy (latinskiy)) *Sicilien (Sicilianu) *Écossais (Scots) *Sindhi (سنڌي) *Sindhi (latin) (Sindhī (??????)) *Cingalais (සිංහල) *Cingalais (latin) (Sinhala (latin)) *Slovaque (Slovenčina) *Slovène (Slovenščina) *Shona (ChiShona) *Samoan (Gagana Sāmoa) *Somali (Af-Soomaali) *Albanais (Shqip) *Serbe (cyrillique) (Српски (ћирилица)) *Serbe (latin) (Srpski (latin)) *Sesotho (Sesotho) *Soundanais (Basa Sunda) *Suédois (Svenska) *Swahili (Kiswahili) *Tamoul (தமிழ்) *Tamoul (latin) (Tamiḻ (lattīṉ)) *Télougou (తెలుగు) *Télougou (latin) (Tĕlugu (lāṭin)) *Tétoum (Tetun) *Tadjik (Тоҷикӣ) *Tadjik (latin) (Tojikī (latin)) *Thaï (ภาษาไทย) *Thaï (latin) (Phasa Thai (latin)) *Toki pona (Toki pona) *Klingon (TlhIngan Hol) *Tongien (Lea faka-Tonga) *Turc (Türkçe) *Tatar (Татар теле) *Tatar (latin) (Tatar tele (??????)) *Tahitien (Reo tahiti) *Oudmourte (Удмурт кыл) *Oudmourte (latin) (Udmurt kyl (??????)) *Ukrainien (Українська) *Ukrainien (latin) (Ukrayins'ka (latynsʹkyy)) *Ourdou (اردو) *Ourdou (latin) (Urdū (??????)) *Ouzbek (Oʻzbekcha) *Vietnamien (Tiếng Việt) *Xhosa (IsiXhosa) *Yiddish (ייִדיש) *Yiddish (latin) (Idish (latayn)) *Yoruba (Yorùbá) *Maya yucatèque (Màaya T'àan) *Chinois (simplifié) (中文（简体）) *Chinois (traditionnel) (中文（繁體）) *Cantonais (粵語) *Chinois (latin) (Zhōngwén (lādīng)) *Zoulou (IsiZulu) GameCube *